FwPC25
, dubbed Return to the Garden of Light in the English dub, is the 25th episode of the season Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the 25th episode of Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Nagisa and Honoka visit the restored Garden of Light, but have they really heard the last of Dotsuku Zone? '' Summary Pollun is whining because Nagisa and Honoka don't seem very eager to go to the Garden of Light with him. When they finally agree, he cheers right up, but Nagisa doesn't understand how they can travel on the rainbow. He leads them into Honoka's house, where they find Sanae sleeping. He, Mipple, and Mepple begin to sparkle and float, and Nagisa and Honoka approach the rainbow and it does the same to them, allowing them to travel it. In doing so Nagisa can't help but wonder how safe this is. She also wonders how the garden looks, with Honoka stating that maybe they will need to become fairies like Mepple and Mipple to survive there, much to Nagisa's dismay after imagining herself as one. Upon arrival, Honoka looks around the pretty scenery while Nagisa is relieved to see that she didn't change form. Part of the garden appears to be desolate and dark, with Mepple stating that is what happens to the places consumed by the Dotsuku Zone. Other fairies then come to see them, and after a small reunion, Pollun tells them to follow him to the 'Palace of Light,' where the Elder is waiting. When they arrive at the palace, the Elder sees Mipple and Mepple and remarks on how hard it must be for them to live in the Garden of Rainbows. Just as Mepple is about to say answer he is interrupted by the card fairies; Omp, Nerp, Palp, and Shikalp, who all claim that taking care of someone stubborn like Mepple was difficult and strenuous. The Elder then notices Nagisa and Honoka and is trying to figure out their title of 'legendary warriors,' only to get stuck at 'legendary,' before having to be reminded by Mepple. The fairies introduce the Elder to the girls by name, but he quickly forgets and starts to call them ''Youko and Keiko. Nonetheless, the Elder thanks Pretty Cure for their work in protecting the Garden of Light, only for the girls to respond modestly. The Elder insists that they should be commended, due to how dangerous the Dotsuku Zone is, consuming all that is in its path while leaving nothing behind. He states that the 'power of light' runs on the Prism Stones, and said power is the exact opposite of the 'power of darkness' that belongs to the Dotsuku Zone. If all seven stones were to vanish, so would the Garden of Light, prompting the Elder to compliment Mepple and Mipple for safekeeping two Prism Stones in the Garden of Rainbows. A fairy attendant comes by to inform the group that the Queen wants to see them. Nagisa thinks that she may be giving them a reward, but Honoka doubts it. They go to see the Queen and to their shock, they observe her large stature as she thanks them for their efforts up to this point, claiming that the Garden of Light can be restored. Nagisa asks her why such an important job was left to a couple of normal middle school students and the Elder tries to explain, but he struggles and the Queen tells them that it is because of what's inside their hearts. She was inspired because in order to restore the garden the power of light must be combined with the power of creation, of which the latter can be obtained once the girls reach the Hill of Light. The girls, Mepple, Mipple, Pollun, and the Elder all decide to go. Once they reach the hill, the Elder states that it was the only place that wasn't affected by the power of darkness. In order to summon the 'power of creation,' seven beings must gather at the center, and when the girls note there is only six right now, the Elder says seventh is the Queen, who is among them omnipresent. Meanwhile, the Evil King from inside the Dotsuku Zone states that there's no way he will allow them to summon the 'power of creation.' The Hopish -with all seven Prism Stones- is placed in center of the hill, where it sparkles and begins to levitate. Wisdom is summoned as he possesses the power of creation- but before the ritual finishes, an earthquake occurs. The hopish is dislocated and the girls quickly rush to collect it and the stones as the Elder states that something sinister is looming. The sky turns black and lightning begins to strike, and a large Zakenna-like creature appears from the ground, and the group wonders if its Ilkubo, given that it is wearing the same robes as him. The girls are in disbelief, as he was supposed to have returned to the darkness, but now he's resurrected, and he can somehow approach the Garden of Light. As he approaches the hill, the girls decide to transform. Ilkubo states that he carries menace and hatred within his body, claiming the power of darkness has made him stronger. The girls struggle to fight against him, with both of them being captured. Wisdom begins to disappear along with the Hopish, and Ilkubo states that the girls will come with him as well, taking them as he vanishes. The Elder and Pollun are left behind, frightened at what just happened. Pretty Cure and Wisdom find themselves in a dark and smoky place, where they are greeted by the Evil King, who welcomes them to the Dotsuku Zone. Major Events *Pollun assists Pretty Cure and the fairies in returning to the Garden of Light. *Nagisa and Honoka meet the Elder and the Queen of the Garden of Light. *When trying to complete the restoration of the Garden of Light, Ilkubo reappears and steals the Prism Hopish, along with Pretty Cure. Characters Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Wisdom Villains *Ilkubo *Evil King Secondary Characters *Yukishiro Sanae *Queen *Elder Trivia *Just like Mepple, Mipple, and Pollun, most of the fairy denizens in the Garden of Light speak with a unique suffix at the end of their sentences: **These are; -dapo, -pepo, -nepo, -nipo. *According to the ending credits, the unnamed denizens of the Garden of Light are voiced by; Majima Junji, Hanioka Yukiko, Fuzuki Kun, Kawamoto Kunihiro, and Tsuru Hiroyuki. *It was shown that the Guardian does not have to stand on the Hopish at all times. *This is the very first episode to see a Cure (Misumi Nagisa), being transformed into a fairy. **Though this was imaginary and a joke by Honoka, it would later on happen for real during Smile Pretty Cure!'s 24th episode. Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure episodes